Cô Tô
Location Co To is an archipelago located at the east of Quang Ninh province. In general, Co To Island District is comprised of around 50 islands varying in size. Three of the largest islands are Co To Island, Thanh Lan Island and Tran Island. Characteristics It has the area of 47.3 km2 and the population of 5000 people. Co To has mountainous terrain. The middle of the islands are high, surrounded by low hills and narrow fields, on the edge of the island are small sandy beaches and small bays. The main kind of land is pheralite on sandstone. Forest land is around 2.200 ha while agricultural land is 771 ha. Half of those is capable of growing rice, crops and the other half is used to raise cattles and orchards. The vegetation on the islands is quite diverse. Natural forest is rich with many kinds of good wood and many rattan, clear. Forests include casuarina, eucalyptus, horsefinfin. Forest animals from far away now in Thanh Lan Island also have about 500 monkeys , a little python , geckos . The fishing of shrimp, fish, squid ... in Co To Island has been exhausted so many kinds of seafood are prohibited to exploit. History In 1832 , Nguyen Cong Tru as General Director of Hai An (Hai Duong - An Quang) asked the court for the establishment of the village, and appointed the governor. In French colonial period , Coto is a total of five communes. After the Japanese coup d'etat, France returned to occupy Co To. On 11/1946, Ky Con company used wardship Le Creyac with an attempt to liberate Co To but failed. Until the end of 1955, the implementation of the Geneva Accord, the French troops withdrew. On March 23 1994, the government renamed Cam Pha district to Van Don district. Activities Some activities in Cô Tô you can take part in includes photographing, camping, eating, swimming and even fishing. Tour Viet Travel Viet Travel offers a 4-day tour for this attraction departing from Ho Chi Minh city, the tour includes also nearby "worth-going" places. The estimated cost is approximately 131 USD per person. Some attractions and activities: *Cai Rong harbor *Explore Co To town, swimming *Explore Mong Rong stones, My bridge, Ong Minh cape *Play at Hong Van beach *Visit small Co To island and the lighthouse Details about the tour can be found Song Hong tourist Another offer by Song Hong tourist company. The estimated cost is approximately 180 USD per person. Some attractions and activities: * Cai Ron harbor * Explore Co To town * Explore Mong Rong stones, My bridge, Ong Minh cape * Visit Sua beach * Lighthouse * Swimming and scuba diving at Hong Van beach * Visit small Co To island Read more Co To tour hear co to beach.jpg|Cô Tô beach co to coast.jpg|Cô Tô co to island from above.jpg|Cô Tô island from above co to island.jpg|Cô Tô island from afar Cô Tô resort.jpg|Cô Tô island - When the night falls